Type He Is Into
by Chloevioo-Lau
Summary: Tipe yeojanya selalu seperti ini: yeoja berkulit putih, bibir pink tipis, dan seksi. Seseorang tidak senang dengan ini. Straight. Jjongxyou.


**Rate** : T

**Disclaimer** : All the charas are belong to themselves, god. Not mine thought I wanna snatch ur dino if I can and being allowed to.

**Summary** : Tipe yeojanya selalu seperti ini: yeoja berkulit putih, bibir pink tipis, dan seksi. Seseorang tidak senang dengan ini. Straight. Jjongxyou.

.

.

**Type He is Into **

Yeoja itu menggeser scroll ke bawah dengan cepat. Dia membaca tulisan di _page_-nya, lalu menaikkan alisnya, menggeleng, dan mendecak beberapa kali.

"Ini benar-benar menyebalkan." gumamnya sendiri. Well, sebelumnya dia tidak pernah keberatan dengan adanya tulisan fans soal namjachingunya. Tidak, dia menyukainya malah. Karena dia akan menemui kalimat-kalimat seperti: Tampan, maskulin, bahkan _hot_, dalam cara mereka mendeskripsikan namjachingunya, dan itu memang benar. Tapi kemudian dia menemukan ini: yeoja itu tersenyum manis dan pipinya merona, tersenyum malu pada namja itu. Namja ini benar-benar menyukai yeoja polos itu.

Yeoja polos.

Polos.

"Yang benar saja?!" Yeoja itu menekan tombol _ok_ pada palang merah tabnya, _close_. Bagaimana mereka bisa dan suka sekali memasangkan namjachingunya dengan yeoja polos dan imut?!

#Poppo...

Sebuah ciuman lembut mendarat di dahinya. "Yah, apa yang kau lakukan? Ada yang menganggumu?" tanya seorang namja, heran.

Yeoja ini, sama sekali tidak menyukai skinship. Dan baru beberapa detik lalu dia mengijinkan sebuah ciuman di dahinya, sesuatu yang biasanya akan dibalas dengan pukulan ganas. Berbeda dengannya yang senang sekali dengan skinship. Skinship, buatnya itu adalah tanda kedekatannya dengan yang lain, dan itu tidak ada salahnya.

"Apa kau menyukai yeoja imut dan polos?" tanya yeoja itu langsung, memandangnya dengan matanya yang besar. Namja itu suka sekali mata yeojachingunya, dia tersenyum. Secara refleks dia bergerak mendekat untuk mencium yeoja itu, tapi yeoja itu menghindar, meski tanpa kalimat-kalimat protes.

"Mengapa bertanya?" tanyanya balik.

"Jawab saja, kau suka yeoja imut dan polos, tidak?"

Namja itu tersenyum. "Nae, aku suka yeoja begitu." jawabnya jahil. Dia ingin menggoda yeojachingunya, yang sebenarnya sama sekali nggak imut dan polos. Dibandingkan polos, dia lebih pada... kuat? Keren? Mandiri? Namja itu tersenyum dengan penggambarannya sendiri. Memangnya apa yang akan yeoja itu lakukan? Apa dia akan berubah menjadi polos dan imut? Well, kelihatannya itu nggak mungkin.

"Wae? Kenapa kau bertanya?" tanyanya penasaran. Dia melihat yeojachingunya membaca sesuatu di ipadnya sedari tadi. Mungkin ini ada kaitannya dengan pertanyaan anehnya barusan?

"Anieyo. Bukan apa-apa." Yeoja ini mengelak. Dia menggelengkan kepala tanpa tenaga, sepertinya efek jawabannya barusan.

"Apa kau membaca fanfic-ku?" tanya namja itu kemudian, menembak jitu.

"Mwo?!" Yeoja itu tersentak, tanpa sadar membuat pipinya merona. "Kau pikir aku tidak ada kerjaan lain?!"

Namja itu tertawa, dia memegang bahu yeoja chingunya dan memandang yeoja itu lewat matanya yang jernih. Dia tersenyum.

#Kiss

Sebuah ciuman di pipi yang lolos dari perhatian yeoja itu, menandakan dirinya sedang tidak 100%.

"Kau terbebani dengan tulisan di media kalau aku menyukai yeoja berkulit putih dengan bibir pink yang terlihat manis dan polos?" tanyanya.

Yeoja itu sama sekali tidak melihatnya, dia melihat ke arah lain, tidak senang.

"Kita lihat seberapa banyak kau tau soal diriku, nona Yang*."

Yeoja itu menolehkan wajah, memandang namjachingunya. "Nona Yang?"

"Atau kau lebih suka kupanggil Nyonya Kim?"

#Plak!

Satu pukulan mendarat di kepala namja itu, membuatnya meringis. Tapi dia tidak melepaskan yeojachingunya, dia masih memegangnya dengan erat, memaksa yeoja itu untuk memandang wajahnya.

"Pertanyaan pertama: apa judul film favoritku?"

"_Romeo and Juliet_." Yeoja itu menjawab tanpa kesulitan. Dia tahu hampir semua hal mengenai namjachingunya, barang-barang favoritnya, seleranya mengenai musik dan fashion, juga inspirasinya, _muse_nya. _Muse_, sesuatu yang setiap artist punya, karakter yeoja sempurna mereka. Dalam hal ini, Juliet.

"Siapa karakter film favoritku?"

"Juliet. Olivia Hussey." jawabnya tanpa ragu, menyebutkan nama pemeran Juliet.

"Dan tipe yeoja seperti apa dia?"

Yeoja itu berpikir sebentar. Dia mengerutkan dahi sambil menyeringai tidak senang. "Cantik, halus, anggun..." Dia berhenti, lalu memandang namja di depannya dengan tidak yakin. "...berkulit putih, bibir tipis pink..."

Namja itu tersenyum. "Kau melihat akar masalahnya sekarang? Kenapa mereka bilang aku suka yeoja yang seperti itu."

"Olivia Hussey?"

"Kurecho."

"Berdada besar..." Yeoja itu menambahkan. "Oppa mesum." Satu pukulan fisik dan mental secara bersamaan di kepala namja itu.

"Eh?!"

"Ini menghabiskan waktuku saja, aku pergi..." Yeoja itu melepaskan tangan namjachingunya dan berbalik pergi. Namun sebelum dia bisa pergi jauh, sepasang lengan yang kuat dan maskulin mendekapnya, memeluknya dari belakang.

"Yah, kau tidak bisa pergi begitu saja, nona Yang. Tidak sebelum aku membuatmu jadi nyonya Kim."

"Mwoyah?!" Yeoja itu berseru kaget, dia hendak berputar lagi untuk memukul kepala namja itu, tapi namja itu tidak membiarkannya bergerak sama sekali.

"Durobwa, kadang apa yang kita harapkan berbeda dengan apa yang kita dapat. Dan biarpun aku menginginkan yeojachingu yang seperti itu, aku malah mendapatkan yeoja sepertimu."

"Apa?! Kau mau mati?" Yeoja itu berontak, sebal. Kalimat itu, sama sekali tidak terdengar seperti pujian, dan namja itu masih berkeras memegangnya, begitu?

"Aku tidak mengerti, tapi pikiranku menginginkanmu jauh sebelum aku menyadarinya. Jadi kau tidak boleh merasa tidak puas, aracchi?"

"Arasseo." Jawab yeoja itu pendek. Dia melepaskan pelukan namjachingunya, lalu berbalik dan menghadap namja itu.

"Kau juga bukan tipe favoritku. Tapi aku terjebak denganmu." balasnya jahil. "Kau harus bersikap baik padaku, nae?"

Namja itu memandangnya dengan tidak senang. Yeoja ini... tidak tahu kapan harus bersikap romantis dan malah menghancurkan suasana. Menyebalkan...

"Biarpun aku tidak romantis, kau harus tetap menyukaiku, ara? Biarpun aku tidak seperti Olivia Hussey-mu itu, dan biarpun..."

#Kiss...

Dan lagi-lagi saat yeoja itu lengah, namja itu meraih kepala yeojachingunya dan mencium bibirnya. Ciuman yang panas dan sedikit kasar...

Ciuman itu mengagetkan yeoja itu, tapi tangan namjachingunya tidak membiarkannya bergerak, dan bibir namja itu terus bergerak dalam mulutnya, membuatnya kacau, hilang kendali.

Dia marah, karena namjachingunya menciumnya tanpa seizinnya...

Dia senang, karena bibir itu terasa begitu kenyal dan manis...

Dia berdebar, karena itu adalah pertama kalinya mereka berciuman seperti ini...

Dia ingin meledak, karena tiba-tiba ribuan kupu-kupu beterbangan di perutnya dan membuatnya lemas tak berdaya...

Ciuman itu diakhiri dengan sapuan lembut lidah namja itu di bibirnya, membuat yeoja itu merasa ada sesuatu yang panas ditempelkan ke wajahnya. Sementara jantungnya memperdengarkan bunyi degupannya yang kencang, berlomba dengan paru-parunya yang memompakan peredaran oksigen yang sempat terhenti beberapa saat lalu, membuatnya sedikit terengah.

"Sekarang kau merona." kata namja itu pelan, berbisik di telinganya, membuatnya geli. "Masalah ini selesai di sini, kau tidak akan membicarakannya lagi ara?"

Namja itu tersenyum melihat yeojachingunya masih terdiam, memandanginya dengan sepasang bola mata yang jernih. Baginya yeoja itu tidak sepenuhnya keluar dari tipe idealnya, yeoja berkulit sedikit gelap, dengan wajah cantik, dan mata besar yang bersinar. Dia bukanlah yeoja lemah yang akan terjatuh dalam sekali dorong (dia akan mendorongmu balik hingga jatuh), dia punya lengan-lengan sedikit berotot untuk yeoja sepertinya. Yeoja ini bisa melakukan situp 60 kali dalam semenit, bisa berlari sekitar 1000 m dengan kecepatan penuh, dan baru akan melambat untuk bernapas setelahnya, bukannya berhenti, dan dia biasa naik sepeda untuk melatih kakinya dalam berenang (dibandingkan dengannya yang sama sekali tidak bisa naik sepeda ==').

Yeoja itu telah membentuk ulang pikirannya tentang tipe yeoja idealnya.

Membentuk ulang pikirannya. Pikiran.

Lalu sebuah ide aneh memasuki pikirannya, namja itu tersenyum dan berbisik di telinga yeoja itu dengan manja, menggigit sedikit daun telinga untuk menggodanya.

"Jigeum, bagaimana kalau kita membuatmu jadi nyonya Kim? Kau setuju?"

Sesuai dugaannya, bola mata itu akan melebar dan menyiratkan ketidaksetujuan.

"Apa katamu? Kau gila? Kau ingin mati?!"

Dan namja itu tertawa sambil melarikan diri dari kejaran yeoja itu, yeojachingunya.

.

Fin.

.

Well, anggaplah ini baru mampir sebentar... aku masih berharap bisa nerusin Being Incubus, dan fic-fic lainnya, huhuhu... Nanti kalau ada ide lagi, biar langsung di post *kok gitu?

Keundaeyo, yeoja ini sapa ya? Hahaha, silahkan berandai sendiri. Karena ceweknya berkulit lebih gelap... anggaplah dia itu uri yeoja Indonesia #plakk! Soalnya cho juga berkulit gelap *gak ada yang tanya ==' *

Cho sangat berterimakasih buat chingudeul yang masih setia nunggu fic-ficnya Cho, juga yang mau ninggalin review di sini J Jeongmal Kamsahamnida, pokoknya ditunggu yah! Feel free to bash me or the story, but not the charas, arasseo?

Annyeong ^^~

_c


End file.
